


成双

by DCDCDC



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCDCDC/pseuds/DCDCDC
Summary: 幼儿园车，隐晦肉红头罩X阿卡姆骑士（他们都在各自的世界里，但在某一些世界重合的夜晚，产生了交集）





	成双

或是相互治愈，或是腐烂成泥。

-  
他快忘了事情是怎么发展到现在这样的了，一个人影坐在自己身旁，硬邦邦的床铺被来者好一番嫌弃，但无论如何他还是就这么挤了上来，然后夺走了他仅剩的理智，还有呼吸。

粗重的喘息不知来自何处，或许是他本人，介于他正无意识的张着嘴，或许是放肆的挤压自己的人，管他什么，他不知道。  
听觉和视觉在此刻只能发挥它恼人的效果，让他此刻恨不得自己是聋子、瞎子，他被一阵阵热气侵蚀，像端坐在火山口的游鱼，被暗流裹挟被喷涌冲走，有什么东西发出被挤破的声响，咕噜咕噜，从他身体里面传来，他像只被煮沸的虾子，蜷缩着被食客摆布，又或是只被海底火山终日炙烤的磷虾，惶惶的装作被煮沸的样子。

“你给点反应好吗？老子都要萎了。”

压着他的青年不满的吐息，口齿含糊，但索性他的大脑已经清醒不到对此发表见解的程度了，所以他只是哼哼两声，用力仰起自己，算是给予回应。借着月光，他好歹看清了他挤皱的眉头，真是无法理解，明明是同一张脸，他到底是怎么做到这么鲜活的，就像，活着一样。

“我可不知道该给你什么反应，上自己是什么特殊癖好吗？”

没错，月光虽然晦暗，但并非浑浊不堪，那张脸，那张皱着眉头发表自己不满情绪的脸，无疑和躺在床上的自己一模一样，在一个显眼的符号之外，那就是属于杰森彼得陶德的脸！

“算了吧，我这还不是为了你。”

叹了一口气，他不禁再次汇集起自己瘫倒阻塞的脑细胞，把最开始的想法再细细咀嚼了一遍。

事情到底是怎么发展到现在这一步的呢？

-

他分开他的腿，没用多少力，他本来就没什么力气，也不想着挣扎。他的一方面有着挣扎的苗头，但随后又被带着血痕的撬棍砸了回去，另一方面，冷酷的坐在一边的自己只想着，他要干什么。

自己，同位体，死过一次的自己，他会对被恐惧毒气侵蚀的自己做些什么呢？

无所谓，他无法反抗，也不想反抗被施与他身上的一切。

就像是那个毒气之夜消耗了他最后的挣扎，往后任命运怎么样的折磨，都激发不出他一点抗拒的本能。

也怪不得他说他像死了一样。

所以，这个特定时期才会造访的异界来客究竟想做什么呢？对着不会反抗，没有反馈的自己，一团烂泥？

像小丑一样无情的抽打，嘲弄，高调宣扬：你是我的，你是杰出的作品：是偶尔参与其中的其他犯人，施舍从自己散播着野心，肮脏和烂泥堆的心脏中挤出的怜悯和同情？还是像蝙蝠侠（哈，蝙蝠侠）那样说：

“让我来帮你。“

哈哈，哈哈哈哈，帮我，你连我想要什么都不知道，你连我遭受了什么，都不知道，你连我，在那里，在阿卡姆里，在小丑手里腐烂，都不知道！

“嘿，放松，我可不想操一具尸体，特别是他还激动的在我面前心梗死。“来者，异世界的他伸手捋开他过长的头发，碧蓝色的眼睛照着泛青色的，明明白白的诉说着差距，死亡，苟活，他摩挲了一下眼下的某块皮肤，嫌弃的用力搓了几下，”……而且还和我长着一张脸。“

哈，的确，那可不是什么好体验，等等，他说什么？

“我从不知道我还有自恋的癖好，纳咯索斯先生？“

“你说的对，我没有，但是别忘了艾薇。“似乎是想到什么不好的东西，大名鼎鼎的红头罩先生打了个寒颤，红发的女士有着和她魅力一样致命的花粉，他会这样做，想来已是无药可解，”你总不可能随便找个男妓操你吧。“

不，当然，没什么不行的。

不，好吧，的确有点介意。

虽然生活在混乱的犯罪巷，但不代表那些肮脏的交易，被肆意凌辱，上下其手的男妓和女妓所构成的回忆会使他堕落，相反，他正因此产生了洁癖。

自甘堕落的人是不会被救的，救人的人还得提防被他们拖下去哩。

特别是在逃离阿卡姆以后，和人产生接触已经是他难以跨越的关隘了，更妄论更亲密的肢体接触，那是虐待，是对他千疮百孔信任的再一次伤害。

所以有那么一个可以接触的人还是有好处的，毕竟是他自己嘛。

-

将身体完全展开在另一人面前几乎是不可想象的，即使是他这样麻木的人，羞耻也像蚂蚁一样攀附住了他的心脏，但好歹是“自己”，虽然是另一个世界的，但好歹是“自己”。

有些无力的伸出手，他设法抓住底下的床单，攥紧是不太可能的，因为那实在太薄，他根本不在意生活，铺不铺垫子更是无所谓。可往日里不太在意的硬板床居然成了今日不得不体会的新型折磨，冰冷的木板夺走了他仅剩的余温，更显得身上的肉体炙人。

“慢点，你丫和别人上过床吗？！“

一个不注意，他居然都进行到快开场的地步了，趁他随意发散思维的时候，他的下装早已不剩下什么，那东西耷拉在下面，一根手指装作异物的样子闯入他的身体内部，没有多少分量，但痛楚已经传遍了身体各处。

简直像在上刑。

我猜我知道你单身到现在的原因了。

“这得怪你自己，没有润滑剂我这个力道你就知足吧。“看来被怀疑技术狠狠戳到了某个人的自尊心，没有经验就像四个大铁砣，压的他心烦意乱，手下差点就粗暴起来了。

“润滑剂的话就在第一个柜子里……我可比你有经验多了，小雏鸟。“

其实那是丧钟的，他有一次找女人来了他的安全屋，但是对方一看条件就走了，秉着不浪费（明明就是报复）的原则他就把那东西丢了过来，天知道它居然会用在这里。

但是看着对方惊讶中带着点“输了“的眼神，骑士觉得自己得表示一下对那老头子的感激，虽然他当时调侃他童子鸡，但显然，他已经得到了报应。

“呵呵，那我就不客气了。“端详着那支普通的不能再普通的润滑剂，确定好日期，青年像是被激起斗志似的兴致勃勃起来。

感觉好像坑到了自己，是我的错觉吗？

-

新一轮的理智拔河又开始了，在润滑剂的帮助下，事情变得井然有序起来。

先是一根，再一根，最后是半个手掌，他的声音也从不适的哼哼到开口喘气。

他压在自己的身上，小心注意着错开了伤口，另一只手的手指径直来到了衣领。

“这个就不必要了吧。“

他低声表达了一下自己的想法，但很快便被下半身源源不断的快感剥夺了申诉的权利。一只手从原本开拓的领地退出，转而去向了一直忽略的某处，那个东西从底下抬起头来，先是被从下到上整个抚慰，再被热量紧握，逼得他脱离蛋白质，从牙缝中间发出连自己都不敢相信的呻吟。

卧槽，他居然是能发出这种声音的吗？

对方似乎也被吓到似的一愣，但是随即就继续了下去，他一边上下撸动，一边把他从衣服里剥除，这下倒真成了虾子，被食客脱去甲胄，露出赤裸，有点难受，不是指他的动作，这种被人控制，无法掌握自己的体会，他明明曾发誓再也不要感受。

“不要。“

骑士握住对方行进的手腕，虽然无力但依旧坚定的表示了拒绝，出乎意料的是，红头罩顺从的放下了手，看来不同的经历并没有造就截然相反的两个个体，感谢他的温和，让他得以从中逃过一劫。

不幸的是，既然攻击不了上方，那么下方自然就成了唯一一个选择。

饱胀的感觉从身下传出，通过神经，他颤抖的近乎痉挛，指头摁压着将褶皱抚平，他不由得发出闷哼，特别是他指甲无疑刮擦过什么地方时，这种感觉更为强烈：裸露在外的器官被再一次扶起，指尖有意识的摩擦过顶部和底部，漫长的折磨差点让他自己动手。

但是缓慢是暂时的，像是知道他耐心的分量，快速的攻伐以一种迅雷不及掩耳之势打破了平静。

比刚才还猛烈的攻势打得他措手不及，随着什么更进一步，随着什么东西的射出，他再度陷入空白，手臂用力揽过对方的脖颈，放声喘气。

“真没用。“红头罩哼哼两声，用实际行动验证了某人纸上谈兵的床上经验，他把手伸出来像是展示着什么，某种液体顺着重力滴落，在空中划出一道碍眼的弧线。

啊，真是太羞耻了，异世界的我怎么是这样一个人。

“小学生吗你！“

他用手捂住烧的赤红的脸颊，试图借此掩饰自己不自觉的舔唇，但显然这欲盖弥彰的动作瞒不过世界第一侦探的门徒，头罩低笑了几声，然后又转变为放声大笑。

“什么嘛，不装你那个死人样了？“青年嫌弃的甩甩手，看来他也难受的够呛，只是为了看到什么一直忍着，想来他尴尬的样子一定狠狠取悦了他。

对自己都这么恶劣吗？

就是自己才恶劣！

泛绿的眼睛里满溢着笑意，压抑的气氛像是被这尖锐的利器划开一个大口，阴郁全跟放气似得漏了出来，快乐重新占领了高地。

他被感染了。

“那你自己试一试呀。“他挑衅着，全然不顾是拿自己做试验场，颇为情色的摆动臀部，磨蹭对方相同的那处，攀援在他的肩旁，模仿他看过的最大胆的动作。

他舔了舔他的耳垂，毫不吝啬的吹出一大口气。

“你自找的。“

三分钟后……

“哼，经验丰富的小-雏-鸟-“

“你闭嘴！“

-

攻伐还在继续，但显然，攻守双方以不再将它当作可有可无的医疗，相互撕咬，耳鬓厮磨，谁也不让谁，攻城掠地，此起彼落，这完全直奔着医疗事故的方向开车，但将之当作竞争的两人谁也不服输，誓要将对手打落云端，直到木板床无奈发出濒死的呻吟才好歹让战争双方收敛一下，再然后就是耐力比拼。

褶皱被迅速抽离又马上抚平，再抽离，再抚平，背上多出好几条白痕，一道一道渐渐加深，直奔着红色而去，到最后，终于，青年触碰到了那个点。

骑士惊呼一声忍不住放手，在差点撞上床板前，罪魁祸首把他捞起，避免他第二天早上起来面对伤口撕裂的108种尴尬原因。

但是这种怜悯并没有持续到骑士回复状态，见到弱点却放过可不是他的作风，同样了解这一点的骑士只得无奈地接受这个事实，在他被快感吞噬以前好好唾骂了自己一顿。

简直是要他突破羞耻的极限，从闭笼的唇齿间流露出的已不再是一丝半缕的吐息，丝丝缕缕汇聚成粗重的呻吟，彻底击破了他的防线，念及此，他也不在做出难堪的样子，反而是放任自己，潇潇洒洒。

大大方方的露出弱点，就没有人会在意它。

但是正如他了解自己一样，头罩还有什么不明白的，完全不顾及羞耻心这一问题，为了赢，他何止骚话不断，差点让骑士直接暴起。

“呼……嗯，嗯，哈，你给我，哈，轻点，小兔崽子。“

“你骂谁兔崽子，小心点说话，不然……“

“不然怎么样，阉了我，你有这个胆子吗？“

揽着对方的身影得意洋洋的挑眉，想是量到对方不敢，他更开放的凑近青年耳朵，现在骚话全都回来了，市井街头，七洲四海的脏话充斥耳边，连带着呻吟，效果丝毫不比刚才差。

“我‘哔’的！“青年似乎是无话可说，换个语言包骂了好一会儿，身体下却一点不手软，撞击的步调将所有文字撞散，将战争双方逼向濒临崩溃的最后结局！

直到两个人都长长的呼出一口气，热量交汇，交换气机，在寂静中听着相同韵律的心跳，如同鼓点似的激昂，在最深最高处落下，到最后，在平缓的呼吸中戛然而止。

青年翻身而下，任由液体被身体连带，躺在他身旁。

他转头打量他，明亮的眼睛在黑夜中扑闪，骑士没有管他，他的头脑仍旧一片混沌，毒气延长了他的感官，以至于到他盯着自己有一会儿了，才恍然觉察他的打量。

讨厌，但也没那么讨厌。

在逃离地狱后，他却时刻认为自己还在其中，甚至因为未知，更深深恐惧，惶惶不可终日的时候，他无法忍受被人观赏，像动物一样打量。

但是这种事由头罩来做，就像身体接触一样，接受度提升了好多，多到他都不敢相信的地步。

因为是自己。

因为是自己。

即使能相当调侃如果过去的他看到现在肯定恨不得他当时就死了，但要是真的下手……

他不会下手。

在任何时候，在任何事过去以后，这是他在犯罪巷时期就学会的东西。

没有人保护他，他得自己保护自己。

怎么就忘了呢？

在那个人伸出手时就抛在脑后，将“我会保护你“替代成一切的时候，他怎么就信了他的鬼话，把自己丢在一边，完完全全按着他给的路子走。

也难怪他比不过迪克格雷森，他这个替代品连自己都丢了，哪里能模仿出那个鲜丽知更鸟的身影呢？

但是这都不重要了。

无论蝙蝠侠死没死，在他陨落之后，他已经当他是个死人了。

很久很久以前，在他还没有经历一切，没有路过地狱的时候，在被他收养，从犯罪巷的小偷转变成大富豪的养子的时候，那个人曾问他想要什么。

那个时候他满心被人带出泥潭的不可置信，全身心的防备阻止了他所有的真心想法，将他的渴望阻隔在外。

爱，被爱，吃饱，活下去，妈妈，家。

他到现在还渴望着。

这都不再是那个人的事了，从地狱逃出，他曾发誓再不依赖任何人，再不回到那个鬼地方，再不被人掌控，被人安排，替代或被人替代。

他要的是自由，绝对的自由。

或许是一阵清风拂过，或许是学着量子幽灵在各处漂泊，谁也不能将他留下，谁也不能束缚。

但是红头罩，他自己。

他依旧没赶开他的目光。

他也许不知道，被小丑从克莱因那里索要的礼物折腾过太多次，即使是被直接注射了过量的恐惧毒气，他也还能保持一线的清醒，等待毒气慢慢溶解，和他的血液一同腐坏在血管里，艾薇也没什么不同。 

他在腐化，头罩知道。

听听他扯的借口，烂爆了，什么艾薇的花粉，即使有那么一点原因在，也不过是顺水推舟。

对他们这种人来说，恐惧是致命的，对他来说，被人指出这一点还不如就这么死去。

他还真是有够了解他的。

希望用快乐代替痛苦，即使只有片刻的欢愉。

他其实宁愿忍受痛苦的，它鲜活，至少让他觉得自己还活着，没有在哪个地方冒着泡泡发酵，没有被微生物分解成另一幅模样，他的头脑还在运转，他的心脏还能跳动，但是——

他的另一面，他的可能性，将死和生不如死演绎的淋漓尽致的同位体啊。

有什么关系呢？倒不如遂他所愿。

他们——

或是共同腐烂，或是相互治愈。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近节操值有点高，开不动车了。


End file.
